Nightwing Season 1 (Knight of Vengeance spin-off)
Cast Dylan O’Brian as Nightwing Cole Sprouse as Roy Harper KJ Apa as Wally West/Kid Flash Anya Taylor-Joy as Barbara Gordon/Bat girl Joe manganiello as Death Stroke/Slade Wilson Episode 1. “A new dawn” (Pilot) Dick Grayson, arrives at Bludhaven. And heads to BCPD, where he is offered a spot as a detective. Its been 6 months, since the events of season 3 of knight of vengeance. Barbara is begging Dick to leave the hero, life so they can raise there son. Dick agrees until one night. He sees a speedster speeding around time. In secret he suits up as nigntwing and heads towards the speedster, he is eventually able to track, the speedster. He finds out that it is Wally West. Kid flash, Wally explains why he came here. And how he just as he quotes “Get Away from Barry’s business“ After the conversation. And explosion happens, as the two head there, there confronted by criminal. But just as he is getting away. He is killed through the heart, with a red arrow. Episode 2 “Roy Harper” Wally and Dick, track down the mysterious Red Arrow. He is eventually explains who he is, and Wally and Dick let him go. He explains, how Bludhaven is in serious trouble and some man called slade. Has come to kill the mayor. They all suit up and head to the mayors office, as the mayor is talking to other Bludhaven officials. A man jumps through the class of the roof. He fires at the mayor, but is stopped by * Wally. He is suddenly taken back. As Nightwing charges through him, not known to them slade is a trained Assassin. And is able to take them out. As he is eventually to stand up, he is able to point his gun. Aiming for the mayor. Dick knocks them back. As Dick grabs him they smash through the window falling outside. Where they fight, Slade is eventually to knock Nightwing back. But it’s too late. The Mayor has been evacuated. As slade vows revenge on Grayson. Episode 3 “Team Nightwing” The Episode starts, with Dick sneaking back into his apartment. To only be met by an angry Barbara. She starts yelling at him, about what he did. She explains if they want there son to have a good life. They have to quit the hero life. Dick apologizes but Barbara yells at him once more. Saying if he does it again she’ll leave him. Dick is understandly upset, but knows what he has to do. Meanwhile back at BCPD, Roy and Wally have gotten jobs as detectives aswell, and share a room with Dick, as Dick arrives, they start to discuss. And how they could make a good team. As Bludhavens protectors. They all agree and become Team Nightwing, meanwhile Slade, walks into a hospital. Looking down at his son. Jericho. A doctor walks in and explains it has been a week, and no money for the treatment and how they must put him down. He begs for one more week. The doctor refuses, but when death stroke offers to raise the price. She accepts. Back at BCPD Dick, Roy, Wally get a distress call and head to check on it. It’s slade and he calls for Dick. Nightwing accepts the fight, and beaten a pulp, but is saved by the crew in the last minute. But Slade is able to figure out who Nightwing is. Episode 4 “Why not now?” (Filler Episode) A injuried Dick, is taken back to Roys apartment. Dick says that they must stop deathstroke. And they all agree, meanwhile Slade has figured out who dick is. And plans ahead. The team then stops a crime boss. Episode 5 “The secrets” (Mid Season finale Part 1) Slade, blows up BCPD. With Dick, and Roy inside. He screams for dick and fires gun fire, as Roy is able to suit up, he fights death stroke but is no matched, and knocked to the ground. Dick is able to escape and call Wally, who is able to give him his suit. Dick suits up. As Death Stroke who is being Broad Casted over tv. Takes hostages. And yells that Dick Grayson should show himself or these hostages will die. Dick shows himself, with Barbara watching on tv. Dick and the team confront death stroke, having a hard fought out battle that lasts 15 mins. Near the end. Deathstroke is eventually able to take Kid flash out the fight, with a sonic grenade. Wally escapes with minor injuries. But is knocked out for a bit. Stroke captures, Nightwing and disappears with Roy Harper following.